1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, more particularly one, which includes light emitting diodes, first planoconvex lenses positioned over light emitting ends of the light emitting diodes, and a second planoconvex lens positioned over the first planoconvex lenses such that light emitted from the light emitting diodes will become brighter, and the lamp will shine uniformly, and there will not be undesirable light dots shown on the lamp.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp 10 includes a base 101, several light emitting diodes 102 in the base 101, and a transparent cover 103 joined to the base 101 to cover the light emitting diodes 102. The transparent cover 103 protects the light emitting diodes 102, but it can not help increase brightness of the lamp 10. There is another form of cover (not shown) for the lamp 10, which is formed with several continuous refracting sides each facing one of the light emitting ends of the light emitting diodes 102; thus, light from the light emitting diodes 102 will be refracted in various desired directions. However, brightness of the lamp will not be significantly increased. And, when the light emitting diodes 102 are powered, very obvious undesirable light dots (white dots) will be present on the lamp, as shown in FIG. 2.
The present applicant taught “Lamp With Light Emitting Diodes” in U.S. patent application, and was granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,053 accordingly. The lamp includes a base, light emitting diodes and a transparent covering unit. The base has a convexly curved surface. The transparent covering unit has a convexly curved surface on a first side, and several flat sections on an opposite second side, which is faced with the convexly curved surface of the base. The light emitting diodes are arranged on the convexly curved surface of the base to be each perpendicular to a corresponding one of the flat sections; thus, when light emitted from the light emitting diodes passes through the transparent covering unit, it will be refracted to focus, and the lamp will be brighter.
However, there will also be obvious undesirable light dots (white dots) present on the lamp.